New school, New love
by ConAmorSkye
Summary: A misterous new girl arrives at school. Draco falls fast and hard for her. But will love be enough when he learns of her dark secrets? Can love stand the test.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charaters in this story, unfortanutly, they belong to JK Rowling. Yet i do own the story line and the charater Andy.**

Andy walkd into the Slythern common room. She was quite tired from the long trip from America to Hogwards, and then to be put in a house of which she had no place just topped her things of the day. It was well past midnight when she finally got done unpacking in her room and strolled back down the the common room to sit and think. Andy was about 5'4'' slim figured with honey blonde hair and ambered eyes.

Sinking in to one of the huge comfy chairs, Andy figured maybe this school could work out after all. Throwing her hair up quickly, she swung her legs over the arm of the chair and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes Andy noticed she wasn't alone. Looking around the room she seen a blonde haired boy sitting rather posstured in a chair across from him.

"Um, what are you looking at?" she saided rudely.

"Don't speak to me like that." the blonde haired boy responded just as rudely.

"Aint a little past your bed time."

"No. My bed time is none of your bloody bussiness."

"Well aren't you a mean fella," Andy spat back, not sitting up straight to see who was disrupting her light night down time. Facing him now she could see he was rather handsome, actually very handsome. Some might even call him a heart throb.

Draco watched as this sassy girl looked over him. It actually got him excited, to have her look over him in that manner. Never has a girls glaze done that before yet this girl he didn't even know had such an affect on him. Mentally shaking himself to gain his self composer he starred back at this girl. Yet she didnt even blush not even the slightest bit.

Andy looked over the boy sitting be fore her. Yes, he was a heart throb, so beautful. His eyes steely grey and his plantim blonde hair went together so well. Someone could get lost within them. And then where was his body, oh gosh yes. He must be over 6 foot when he stood up. And he was probably muscular as well being what Andy could tell by him just sitting there. Not only was he beautiful, but he had and atittude to fight back with. Yes this was the kind of boy she could lose herself over.

Andy smiled at him, "What's ya name?"

Caught of gaurd by the smile and the almost nice question, Draco hasetated for a second. " Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said holding his head up high. "and you?"

She looked him over again this time more in a distasteful like of way. "Malfoy huh?" Draco nodded. Andy put on a smug smile. " Your all about pure bloods are higher then mud bloods then?" Draco smiled with a nod. " I see. Well I be off then, night"

"You never told me your name." he said standing up after her.

"And I don't plan to give it to you either." With a quick smile Andy was off climbing the stairs to her room. To think things would be different her. All things are the same everywhere she supposed. Yet the hole way to her room she could only think of the heart throb boy she just meant, and that accent didn't help her attraction. She would have to try to keep as far from him as she could.

Draco retired to his room soon after his nameless girl left. _His_ nameless girl he was calling her,now.He couldseem to get her out of his mind. He would have to see her again. He would hang around the common room as much as he could and wait for her to come down.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy awoke early on saturday, it had been nearly a week since she last seen Draco. And she figured that as long as she continued to wake up early she would be fine. Yes she did have Mr. Malfoy in nearly all her classes she could easliy avoid him there being as none of the teacher allowed her to talk in class. Andy wondered down stairs and joined a few aquantinces she mad down in the common room. Most of the people she hung out with were boys being as girls were normally rude from jealousy and guys nice because her beauty.

Andy sat down with a girl called Cassie and couple of guys who strayed over. Andy smiled at one of the guy who everytime she looked over would look over at her would quickly look away away. There was light chatter about school and grades. Then the conversation went to houses, about how Slytherins were going to kill all others in the games up coming. Andy every once in a while would throw in a comment or two but nothing much. She learned the names of the boys who she was chatting with the shy one was Scott and the guy who kept looking at Cassie was Sean.

Scott was cute, he had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 5' 10'' and a bit skinny looking though Sean swore that he could take on any man twice his size. He was funny too, he was shy and it was nice to see that. He also joked around putting in little remarks that were dry humored. Although he didn't compare to Draco's breath taking apperance, but he was not ugly by far. He was just a diffent kind of guy. Draco was handsome where as Scott was cute.

Andy shook herself mentally for bring up Draco again. "Scott, do ya wanna play a game of chess?" Sean and Cassie had gone off into there own world of talking about everything from A through Z.

"Sure, black or white?" He asked, he was sweet and and from the normal guy.

"Um I pick white. Mind you though i am not very good at chess. I am better at checkers." Andy said bestowing a smile upon him. "What kind of music do you listen to?" Andy said starting up a light converstation

"Oh well, what everyone else listens to." he said looking up from the game.

"That's awesome. So do you listen to Fall out Boy, Relient K, or Hawthorne heights or are you more of a punk rocker or rap kinda person?" The expression Andy got in return made her assume that Scott was totally lost. " You never heard of Fall out Boy, Relient K or Hawthorne Heights?"

"Nope can't say I have."

"Oh my. Your totally lost from the world man. There good bands but if you dont know them then you deff dont know any real go bands that are like still kinda newish. This is crazy you have to hear them. " Andy stopped her self and smiled at him. " Sorry I just love music." At that moment her eyes wondered from Scott to the boy walking down the stairs. It was Draco. Andy smiled and turned back to Scott. " Do you wanna hear some of my music?"

Andy pulled out her ipod and gave on one the ear pieces to Scott and placed the other one in her ear moving closer to him. Scott did the same, Andy smiled while looking at Scott, all while secretly watching Draco. She looked at her ipod and picked a song. She picked Fall out boy A little less sixteen candles and little more touch me, and hit play.

Draco watched as Andy and Scott moved closer together and he was quite mad about it to. He walked across the common room and took a seat with his two hunch men. Crab and Goyle were talking about quidditch, Draco watched his nameless girl look at Scott and smile at him. Why was he letting her get to him he kept asking himself this was not like him. He need her name and he needed it now. Of which he turned his attention back to Crab and Goyle.

"Crab, Goyle I need you to get all the information on that girl as you can."


End file.
